goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Mario
Blue Mario is a popular Warren Cook hater and the former individual creator of grounded videos series named The Keith Misadventures, which premiered on June 18, 2013 and Bad Kevin, which premiered on exactly one month. On YouTube, people know him as guyisbackable as from October 26, 2012, the launch of Windows 8 and that channel. He is also known as guyisbackable. He's also a YouTube partner and the one of the first GoAnimators to be verified. He's also a 13 year old boy who knows anything about the creativity and the right way of making videos and verification, how it was said in a similar way on the description. His training sport is basketball. His first basketball training was on September 3, 2013, just 4 days before he turns 10 (at that time he was 9 year old). Blue Mario formerly made grounded videos, but currently makes Hitler parodies, formerly AGK videos, and sometimes TTS videos. Part 3 of his sequel to Comedy World TV is scheduled for March. He also has approximately 600 Lego bricks, combined in a set that is currently in his building box, the one where the set was in. Blue Mario is labeled as a user in the good list made by some people, such as his fans. Some people don't put him as their most favorite user maybe because of the verification. At school, his school success is excellent. Only in the first half year of the second grade, it was reported that Blue Mario had all A's, but at the end of the second hallway, he had 4 B's (those on P.E. and art), but all others were the A's. At the religion class he was excellent. He's the only GoAnimator that lives in a European country that nobody came but him, Serbia, as the first guy to come from there. His current plan on his GoAnimate account is GoPlus and will expire on June 9, 2014. After that, Blue Mario stops animating and says goodbye to GoAnimate animations. He will be about to be an admin on GoAnimate Wiki and will be the first and only one to change the theme to get colors of the GoAnimate logo and be more focused to GoAnimate and to stop the wiki being GoAnimate member's "deity", how it was said on a topic on the GoAnimate forums, which are still available for any GoAnimate user to read. He supports Serbia joining the European Union because of his neighboring country, Croatia, who borders Serbia to the east, that joined European Union at the beginning of July 2013, correctly at the first day. He is the director of Comedy World TV, his movie, that is 40 minutes long and talks about a television network, who is interrupted by Eric, who appears in one of the parts to be fired due to shutting down the channel and the inappropriate portion of broadcasting during the day. Blue Mario is a member of the Channel Frederator Network on YouTube, along with his guyisbackable channel. As a new leader of the VIDEOGAMECARTOONPOLICE which made AntiTrollers2 the president, Blue Mario actually fired bad users by his own opinion, from the same police. His YouTube channel's former description Welcome. With just being 10 year old guy who knows everything about video equipment, animating and great knowledge about all related to animated (non-live action) videos, I've got a HUGE collection of GoAnimate videos, but some of them are usually unspecified (just joking). I've also got a collection of Lego videos I made in the first months of this channel, and I've also got a GREAT collection of animated videos not made with GoAnimate OR Xtranormal. Coming from nowhere? Just come for short for more family-oriented content, new videos and more! Add my page into circles on Google+ so you help me be verified! His canceled game's description GoAnimate: The Game will be an upcoming 2014 Flash and a mobile game made by Guy Phatom as the awaiting merchandise and an "official" video game, of GoAnimate made for anyone who uses GoAnimate, doesn't even depend is the user subscribed to its features or not. The game will be a Run and Gun (shoot'em up) made from scratch on a video game making software that can be used to make games for Flash (Internet publishing) or mobile. You play as Frankenstein in the game, trying to kill those with their videos who occupied GoAnimate (not those who make grounded videos), but those who makes rants to good users and salutes to bad users, such as Dora the Explorer fans and Bobby The Poopy Guy (best known for pooping on good users). The Frankenstein's weapon is built-in part of the Frankenstein actor used in the game to play as him. Tilesets are designed also by Guy Phatom, the only one who made this game. The game will be published on Newgrounds only by the launch date of the game, but it can be possibly uploaded and on other sites in early or mid-2014, or even possibly turned into an app for mobile and becoming a mobile Flash game without requiring Internet connection. A site for the game will be made and will include the only game, screenshots while building, the loading screen first published for preview on Guy's Blog, info, the credits in all the separate pages. Clothes History Blue Mario was the red hoodie guy until June 2013, when he got a new avatar because of extra GoBucks he got. In early June 2013 he got a new avatar: with a cyan T-shirt, blue overall, blue pants, black shoes and a blue cap (the one from the extras section of the GoAnimate character creator), to look like similar to Mario. In September 2013 he modified only the T-shirt, now being blue with a cyan stripe in the middle (from center left to center right). The latest modification happened on November 2013. Blue Mario only modified the pants and shoes but kept the colors of them. Blue Mario will not use a Christmas avatar for 2013/14 transition period. He'll be in the regular clothes avatar instead. YouTube membership history As guy9374 Blue Mario joined as guy9374. At beginning, he made the 3 test GoAnimate videos (one of them being an intro for his videos) because he worried that his videos redirect his account to the old one without any warning (email lies). He made his own silent show, the SSB show, showing the gameplays of Super Smash Bros. (the first one) for Nintendo 64. On June 2012, GoAnimate videos started producing on the account, because Blue Mario got a GoPlus account. He was noted by TheSuperBaxter that Blue Mario was a Memy9909 fan, because he annoyed Baxter and he put strictly without any worries, Memy9909 on his videos. He states to his fans that he was a Memy9909 hater. On August 2012, guy9374 closed, due to security of Blue Mario (in real life) got by his mom. He continued visiting YouTube as an unregistered user and watched grounded videos. As guyisbackable Blue Mario returned to YouTube. At the beginning, creation of grounded videos were strictly prohibited by his real life mom. At least, he joined on October 26, 2012 as guyisbackable. His first video was Paul Buys a MacBook Pro. At the end of 2012, Guyisbackable started making grounded videos again. He started with Simon series and started a career with Keith series, which was in production until September 2013 on guyisbackable. Simon miniseries were cancelled and discontinued in June 18, 2013, when Keith series started producing. He also makes TTS videos, instead of having creativity for any one of those GoAnimate videos. Bad Kevin ''is his new series still in production as of the first episode published some times ago after the last Keith episode was published. Guyisbackable today Blue Mario today, on YouTube, still known as ''guyisbackable, is slowly starting a new era of videos and is slowly quitting the animation creation of GoAnimate, because his GoPlus account will expire on June 9, 2014. After that period, it's unknown will he keep the guyisbackable name or will he change to Blue Mario. In January 27, 2014, Blue Mario formed an anti-bad user alliance in which anyone can join (mostly his fans) that is proved to be a good user. The join deadline was February 1, 2014, 9am (in his area), where Blue Mario closed the comments. After that, all members who have entered before that time are in, and they will remain members after the deadline for joining. "Verifying rivals" are Blue Mario and Bondfan94, which are still in battle for YouTube verification. Both of them verified their email and linked their website, but it is unknown: will Blue Mario get 1k followers first or will Bondfan94 get 1k followers first. He made his final grounded video on February 2, 2014. In February 17, 2014, Blue Mario changed his name of his company to Blue Mario Enterprises, to focus mostly on TTS videos rather than GoAnimate videos. Some days later, he started the TTS series Hijacking with Sony Vegas. In March 2014, Guyisbackable started Guyboarding, a platform game which is due to be released in April 2014, but was later scheduled for May 19 release, then canceled. In March 24, 2014, Blue Mario introduced a completely new look of him, redrawn in Paint, and always having an angry position, in order to focus on his haters. It is however similar to his current look in GoAnimate form. The old look was passed away on May 11, 2014. A video posted by a cinematography company which also produced other wedding videos from Blue Mario's area, featured Blue Mario in real life. It was uploaded on YouTube, but was unknown if Blue Mario would report the video for his wrongful appearance or not. On May 28, 2014, Blue Mario left GoAnimate due to his subscription plan ending in a few days. But, however, he said that he'll keep his page on GoAnimate Wiki and keep his GoAnimate account still open. However, he also started hating GoAnimate due to that. Guyisbackable on April Fools Usually Blue Mario, while April Fools' Day is on, dresses up his original outfit but makes one difference: he shows up his belt, putting his shirt in pants in order to mock his neighbors. He does not do that on his channel art nor profile picture on YouTube and Twitter. But anyways, he does that in some future videos which will be uploaded on guyisbackable by Q3 2014 to April 1, 2015. ''2015isbackable'' A 2015 celebration takes place on Guyisbackable channel and on a Google+ Hangout, from December 31, 2014 at 9pm (his area) to 10am (his area) on January 1, 2015. The reason was unknown, and is simply a chat. Guyisbackable will also be in the same event (which is just a random themed chat for New Year celebration) from December 31, 2014 at 9:30 pm to 1:25 am on January 1, 2015 in his area. Tentative proposed rebrand to Guy Network Due to his GoPlus account expiring on June 9, 2014, Guyisbackable had to quit animating and change his name on YouTube. On October 20, 2013, Guyisbackable2 (second channel) rebranded to Guy Network instead. Signature quotes Commonly used in his update videos, Blue Mario at beginning says Hello! I'm your old pal guyisbackable. The quote got popular in his all update videos, so he marked it as a signature quote used in his videos. Sometimes the word that replaces hello is used. Trivia *His GoAnimate account during the security break was not deleted. *Blue Mario character was made on June 1, 2013. (was updated twice.) Abilities Blue Mario has 3 abilities: he can fly, ride a bike and make a spin attack, like Sonic. He can fly using his swinging legs (the bottom part of it) for 36 seconds, and then he has a long jump from these legs. When he jumps too high, he'll get injured for a little, but if he falls down from 777 kilometers, he will get himself full injured, and he'll need some hospital time for a while, maybe 534 hours. He can also make spin attacks by turning him into a ball for 66 seconds, and then he switches to his usual look. The spin attack interacts with spikes and when Blue Mario's in his ball form, he'll never hurt himself. Also, he can ride bikes fastest as he can, like 400 kph while racing with faster than him. He has another bike which the top speed is 120 kph, making the Republic of Guy's fastest bike rider. Series made by Blue Mario Note: Series in bold are future series, while the series in italic are the ended or canceled series. *Bad Kevin *''The Keith Misadventures'' *''Brian Gets Grounded'' *'Grounders' *Ask Guyisbackable *Warren Fan Alerts *Warren Cook's Groundings (aka Warren Gets Grounded) Subscriber milestones *'Late/Mid July 2013': Reached 100 subscribers. He is the first YouTuber to have 2 subscribers specials. The series of these specials is 100 Guyisbackable. *'Somewhere in Fall 2013: '''Reached 200 subscribers. **Also reached 250 subscribers several days/few months later. **He reached 90,000 views maybe in late November or early December. Verification and the "checkmark" Blue Mario is in process of becoming a verified user on YouTube by just getting a checkmark who is next to the channel name. Currently he finds a '''way' to become, but especially he wouldn't be able due to lack of followers. When Blue Mario at least has 1,000 followers on his Google+ page or profile, he'll be verified by getting a checkmark, which is next to his channel name. Through anyone that is one of his fans didn't got the checkmark, Blue Mario will be the first GoAnimator ever to get verified. The percent he set up is currently 50%. He set up a verified email and a verified site currently. All Blue Mario's opinions Blue Mario has a lot of opinions, most of them hating Dora and Warren. Some of them are also that he likes rap music, dancing with his GoFans, also liking PSY for Gangnam Style and Gentleman, MC Hammer and Michael Jackson. Through Michael Jackson is dead, Blue Mario still remembers him. A GoAnimate version of Michael Jackson was bought by Blue Mario and is now a character of his Custom characters ''library. It is unknown will Blue Mario make a Gangnam Style parody or not. If was known that he will make, he will do it on Sony Vegas with his TTS buddies (Sam, Mike and Mary are one of them). He also hates Barney, all Nick Jr. shows, all PBS Kids shows and other shows made by preschool children-oriented TV networks. He hates Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus and other untalented and bad musicians. The ''Guyisbackable effect The Guyisbackable effect ''is an effect which is around the Blue Mario's YouTube acocunt. Once used, it terminates every YouTube account just after copying any Blue Mario's YouTube video. Even every video posted by Blue Mario is for entertainment purposes only, when people violate the rules and copy/steal any video(s) posted by Blue Mario, get terminated. The termination is permanent and does not allow coming back to YouTube, unless without copying Blue Mario's one or more videos, the terminated user when came back apologizes to Blue Mario. Blue Mario's skills On GoAnimate Blue Mario can be said as "the first clever GoAnimator to make grounded videos" because he operates a camera object found in the GoAnimate studio in some of his videos. He has a lot of skills on GoAnimate and can figure out any situation that happens mostly at scene settings and enter/exit motions. Through he is young, he learned how to use GoAnimate without any help from his mom/dad or even help from his friend. Instead of getting help, he used the interactive tutorials on starting to make videos. Transition from GoAnimate to other stuff on June 9, 2014 A great event happened in 2014: Blue Mario will stop animating because he cannot always upgrade to GoPlus anymore because he'll be able to stay in prison. Because of that, Blue Mario will keep his alternative name on YouTube but he will not close his YouTube account and his GoAnimate account. After the downgrade to GoPlus to basic, he'll not delete his GoAnimate videos on his GoAnimate account, but his last GoAnimate video will be known at the date he'll make, but there are a few days remaining until the expire of his GoPlus account. His GoAnimate character will not be retired. Some people will make a "sad news" video that Blue Mario finally leaves GoAnimate forever. After that, he cannot post to YouTube and he only can make videos shorter than 2 minutes, but will not do that because of his decision of that event. New type of videos Blue Mario will begin posting another type of videos exclusing the GoAnimate animations only, beginning from June 10, 2014. He'll maybe record with his camera (he'll soon by the beginning of 2014, buy a 16:9 HD camera) or continue editing his videos with Sony Vegas Pro 11. Sometimes he'll do it parallelly. On Sony Vegas Pro 11, Blue Mario will do cartoons with fictional people that come from a country that is not the Republic of Guy, but has the Orthodox religion (like in his country) and the country those fictional people live is named ''The Shittery Republic. He'll use Speakonia voices and those cartoons will only feature men and boys. His company, Blue Mario Enterprises, has its headquarters like a square, around with some ares between 10-1000 ares. On web design Blue Mario also can figure out any situation while using Webs, Weebly and Google Sites. He has a lot of strategy on those three website builders. He also has strategy on building fixed header websites (those with a sticky navbar, only the website that has this feature is The Grounded Forums, a message board for anything grounded-video (and series) related). Blue Mario has more than 10 websites. He doesn't know how many websites he has, but he'll know it soon by counting (not including those unpublished). On logo making Blue Mario's brand's logo has the same name as his channel. He has also a lot of strategies. He also figures out any situation as well also and on GoAnimate animation making and more. His logo has the black word "guy" and the word "isbackable" written in white and being on front before the blue rectangle which is next to the word "guy". The font used for making logos was Arial. The logo of his brand also acts for Guyisbackable inc. and its divisions. Some logos have a caption that are, on writing names in letters (template: Guyisbackable Fansite) are the subsidiary names. On features on YouTube Blue Mario is in good standing: making it he didn't got any Community Guidelines strike, a copyright strike, or even a Content ID claim. In things related to monetization, he joined the YouTube partnership as the first GoAnimator to do that, and the first GoAnimator in process of getting verified on YouTube. One of the features Blue Mario has available on his channel is the longer video uploading than 15 minutes. He got that in the past (some months or few after the open of guyisbackable). He also has external annontations, meaning that he has rights to link annontations to an external website or to merch YouTube partners. In December 2012, he got the Custom Thumbnails feature, making that some videos that he uploads can have a custom thumbnail. His series Ask Guyisbackable is the only series on the channel to have that feature. He didn't got yet the "paid subscriptions" feature because of less than 10,000 subscribers. Instead of the paid subscriptions feature he also got Content ID appeals, which means he can appeal rejected Content ID disputes. He also has the unlisted and private videos feature, meaning he will put some videos "invisible" to the public. He also has the live events feature, which lets him stream something what he wants. On wiki strategy Blue Mario is the professional editor on the GoAnimate Wiki. He is clever and knows any feature in the wiki. He is the one of few (or only one) who adds templates except for Delete template (e.g. infoboxes). Most of them (not including him) don't add infoboxes and they don't set anything, such as changing page layout before the creation. The information of characters in the grounded videos looks like this (there are more than just one): Title: Info The reason those (excluding Blue Mario) don't add the infoboxes, but add this thing, is because that they think that only images, videos, sliders, galleries, slideshows and tables exist, also incuding categories. The second thing is that most of them (excluding Blue Mario) don't add content on categories. Blue Mario does the opposite from that: adding content on categories as brief sentences to keep readers (exclusing him) be informed about targets on the category and what readers should add articles with content good user (bad user haters only)-related and category target-related. He first joined GoAnimate wiki in early January 2013 and has made over 275 edits on the wiki. He also has his wiki, which is not eligible for closedown, named The Newest Guy's Wiki. His wiki can be reached here. Template creation Blue Mario on GoAnimate Wiki also has skills on making/editing templates. He made a template about vandalism, named: If you see the template on some pages, such as the page named Warren Cook that means the vandalism on a page who has that template, is prohibited. The content must be real and cannot contain fake info. The template does nothing except for vandalism. It does not force to be a candidate for deletion or anything else. Template editing Blue Mario also can edit some templates, such as Delete template, and change its info and remove documentation, through he knows to figure out any situation on any wiki he visits (only the favorite one.). The page Neon Genesis Evangelion was edited by Blue Mario to officially be a candidate for deletion (to delete the page) because it had stuff non-GoAnimate related. The page who was edited by Blue Mario contained content about one anime series not related to GoAnimate. Through GoAnimate Wiki has all stuff GoAnimate-related, most of them are related to grounded videos, because grounded videos make some people hate GoAnimate because of them, and become the GoAnimate haters. Massive modification of the main page on GoAnimate Wiki Blue Mario made a modification to the main page on GoAnimate Wiki on December 24, 2013, and said that "2014 is near and GoAnimate Wiki will absolutely start to make a fresh start near that year". New features New features were also added: the right column, the poll, the wiki activity feed board and a box for making articles similar to one on Logopedia, a wiki related to logos. The custom wordmark will be planned to be uploaded, as the theme change, when Blue Mario becomes an admin, only at the period Knowledgecenter returns to GoAnimate Wiki. On game making In early July 2013, Blue Mario made his first game - Urkanoid 2, a spin-off of Arkanoid with a new feature: the ball does not have requirements to hit all bricks but to skip them. If you have installed avast! Antivirus, do not download the game - that can cause problems with your computer. His next game will be based on the animation software GoAnimate and is called GoAnimate: The Game.http://guyisbackable.blogspot.com/2013/12/announcing-goanimate-game.html The game is made in Stencyl. However, the game is resulted in being vaporware. Instead of GoAnimate: The Game, Blue Mario started making "Guyboarding", a so-called "mix of a skateboarding and a platform game", how was said by Blue Mario. On Downfall parodies Downfall, a film made in 2004, has scenes that were parodized by some people (mostly by changing subtitles), and so by Blue Mario. Blue Mario has an unique way of making Hitler videos, putting them as the episodes in a playlist called Hitler Parody TV, a show on YouTube made from Hitler parodies, which are the episodes. He's one of the very few GoAnimators to do that, and very first GoAnimator to do parodies that are not in the shape of GoAnimate, thus meaning making Hitler parodies on the GoAnimate video maker, which gives the fake look. Caroline0204 will be the second GoAnimator to do AGK videos (also made by Blue Mario in the past) and Hitler parodies (currently are made by Blue Mario, also and in the beginning and middle of 2013). One of the parts of the Blue Mario's way of making Hitler parodies are the followable and the easier readable subtitles with the black fat glow around them, which gives people more better experiences in watching Hitler parodies and understanding the subtitles. The another way is the logo of Hitler Parody TV in the parodies that are episodes of Hitler Parody TV, a show on YouTube. The logo was put on the top left corner on the screen, and can be seen on any Hitler parody made by Blue Mario, but a Hitler Parody TV episode. The same subtitles used from February 15, 2013 – present are also used and are now the main and the default, Blue Mario's Sony Vegas video subtitles. The logo on the top left corner on the screen has a fading transmission at the beginning of the episode (excluding the intro) and at the end of it. In episode 4, Hitler, Fegelein is Dead!, someone during the episode said that the Führer "can see him in a television network building up soon", but it is unknown will Hitler Parody TV be a television network in the episode 5 or not. The episode 5 will be about their own television network, in which its logo will appear at the opposite (but same in the height) in the horizontal, corner, from the Hitler Parody TV, aka the top right corner, and will be a news TV station and an Führer update television network. The show's episode last approximately 2 minutes or less, and are aka the "short Hitler parodies", and divided its parts except for those that are shown on a single ''Hitler Parody TV episode. On animating (widescreen) The first video made with widescreen by Blue Mario was the first episode of Ask Guyisbackable. After that, the original format animations were reintroduced, and were used by June 28, 2013, when Blue Mario switched to widescreen format because "he wants to make the episode eligible for full screen viewing, as depending on the monitors of some computers, which are in 16:9". The other animator was JosephComedian2000. He made all the videos in widescreen, but a little earlier than the period Blue Mario started to make (or being a little late). As of August 31, 2013, Blue Mario was only a remaining animator to make animations in 16:9, after JosephComedian2000 closed his account and announced that he will never come back on YouTube. Other animators except for him continued to make animations in the first, original aspect ratio, of GoAnimate. Caroline0204 also started making widescreen animations as from 2014. Planned partnership with TGN Blue Mario failed to join TGN to work with popular YouTube channels. The beginning was however successful, when, Michael Harrison from TGN sent something to Guyisbackable's YouTube inbox. Actually, the same channel had opportunity with TGN and Blue Mario was afraid in case of PayPal and E-sign agreements. He sent something to TGN and TGN replied to it. Then, Blue Mario aborted joining TGN and will hope to do it soon. No information on doing it back was gave, so. Real life history Blue Mario was born in September 7, 2003. He was a good baby. He loved to watch commercials mostly, because that interested him. He's age 10 (as of September 7, 2013). He was born in Serbia and he is the first GoAnimator to come from that country. He does not have autism. He was graduated to age 3 (or 4) beginning with going to kindergarten. At age 6 he goes to preschool. At age 7 he goes to first grade, then second grade a year later, etc. Currently he is going to 4th grade. His school success is almostly '''excellent (he was not very good, just excellent). He learnt to play basketball as of September 3, 2013, just 4 days before the beginning of his 2nd decade, or turning 10. Sometimes he gets grounded in real life for a short period, sometimes for a little longer period. He also doesn't have a girlfriend. Upcoming teaser transcripts First *RANDOM: What is this? Who launched this channel? *RANDOM2: Somebody else launched the channel. *RANDOM: I don't know him. *RANDOM2: He'll be in 15 minutes here. *RANDOM: I hear something. Looks like he's coming. *Blue Mario: Welcome to your new YouTube channel, guy is back able! You can watch GoAnimate videos and more! *RANDOM2: Did he recommended us to subscribe to his channel? *RANDOM3: Looks like he did. *Blue Mario: Subscribe to my channel and be a part of the group of me! *RANDOM: We need to be in a group of him! *RANDOM2: Do not worry, he'll await us in his group! *RANDOM3: Okay. *RANDOM4: Don't tell me that you like him! *RANDOM: Get out of here, asshole! *RANDOM2: Piss off! *RANDOM3: Go kill yourself, you pussy! *RANDOM4: Shut your mouths, you three bad pussies! Second *RANDOM: Does that mean he went to move us to his land? *RANDOM2: I think so. He needs to shut down something he does, stop it, or turn it off. *Blue Mario: Welcome to your new YouTube channel, guy is back able! You can watch GoAnimate videos and more! *RANDOM: Is this a TV ad? I think so. *RANDOM2: No, it's a YouTube channel teaser. *Blue Mario: Subscribe to my channel and be a part of the group of me! *RANDOM: Oh! Third *RANDOM: Oh, oh, blah. We lost entertainment. *RANDOM2: Don't worry. Someone else is coming *Blue Mario: Welcome to guy is back able, your new YouTube channel! Subscribe for more fun *RANDOM: That was close, man! *RANDOM2: I think so. See you! *RANDOM: You too! Blue Mario's textual computer information Blue Mario uses Windows 7, Service Pack 1, 32-bit. The rating of his system is currently 3,0%. He has an Intel Celeron CPU processor with 2 GHz and his installed memoryi s currently 2 GB. Also he has no pen or touch input for the display because he has a laptop produced in 2008. He didn't had Internet until 2010, when a test came to her aunt's computer, which is the current computer he uses for making GoAnimate animations and other videos. Partnership with videofindersTV Blue Mario applied partnership on making a video game named Fight for Freedom City: The Game, released on November 29, 2013 at midnight, with videofindersTV. videofindersTV liked the intro and later Blue Mario released the level list, one of them is first and is named Stucky City, taking in urban at day (some playable events in the level take in night). Views milestones Blue Mario's video, 20 century FREAKOUT, is the most-watched video on the channel, breaking a milestone of 26,500 views. The video can be viewed here. Who hates Blue Mario Some people hate Blue Mario and put him in a "naughty list" made by some YouTube channels. The people who hate Blue Mario are commonly known as "BM dicks" and "BM retards", however, they're often called "Anti-BMers (BM means for Blue Mario and is an abbreviation), by Blue Mario. Those names are not used by Blue Mario today, but he plans to put them soon into his YouTube vocabulary. Hate accounts There are several hate accounts on YouTube of Blue Mario (known there as guyisbackable). The first hate account is guyisbackableSucks, then the second was **** guyisbackable. It is known that a bad YouTube user made that account to hate on guyisbackable, and subscribed to spy on it. gayisbitchable is "more like" than guyisbackable. It is known that they hate Blue Mario because they think Blue Mario is a very young YouTuber (younger than 13). Rude comments A rude comment was posted on his YouTube channel with a swear word. Blue Mario, however, doesn't allow swear words, but the writer of the comment appears to be a Blue Mario hater and to swear him. Swearing Blue Mario may result in a 1-year block (without reporting) for that. After that period of blocking, the hater needs to apologize to Blue Mario, however, Blue Mario accepts apologies to those who wrote swear words only. If a hater of Blue Mario closes his account before his expire of the block period by Blue Mario, that means the hater's block period is over, and a hater with his new account will not be blocked, but needs an apologize to him for that after the open of hater's new account. Blue Mario accepts apologize and from haters from their new YouTube accounts. Who hates Blue Mario's fans Some people are responsible for most hating of Colgatepony234, Blue Mario's fan, for being a big fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hating each other of Blue Mario's fans Two Blue Mario's fans (videofindersTV aka TWCWyatt and Matthew Thorp) hate each other because Matthew liked one of videofindersTV's "free dislikes videos". The "free dislike video" Matthew Thorp liked was about the hate of MatthewYesProtoDudeNo, and was made by videofindersTV. Matthew Thorp blocked videofindersTV at the start of the period videofindersTV now hates Matthew. There is also a same effect: GarrettComedian also hates videofindersTV because GarrettComedian on a message board said "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" to Sora99swell, but Sora99swell said "does this go for Evelyn?!?!?!?!?!". Garrett said after Sora99swell wrote the last message: "YEAH!!!". Later, videofindersTV "bet that Ian can kill GarrettComedian faster than Garret can kill Ian and Evelyn". After that, videofindersTV unsubscribed and blocked GarrettComedian. GarrettComedian has got 2nd Community Guidelines strike and however, NarutoAnime21401 said "NO MORE GARRETT FOR TWO WEEKS". He also said that he will continue flagging and making Garrett "suspended from YouTube". Later, videofindersTV made a (USER) video out of GarrettComedian.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpTfsOujDu0 Updates on GoAnimate: The Game *'December 11, 2013': Game announced, first prepares for the game creations and the game making platform were also announced. *'December 18, 2013': Loading screen, the playable character (Frankenstein) and right info were unveiled on the blog, and the game will only be published on Newgrounds on its launch date, but soon on other platforms. *'December 23, 2013': Loading screens also unveiled for iPhone and iPad, and an app's logo without the glossy effect. *'December 28, 2013': The 4th Guy's Q&A ''on the blog was made, and focused to 2014 and this game. *'December 31, 2013''': Suddenly canceled due to problems, but not announced on Guy's Blog. Current software Blue Mario uses to makes videos *GoAnimate *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *Paint (for making pictures and backgrounds with characters of some animated videos not made with GoAnimate) *Speakonia (for putting character voices) *Microsoft PowerPoint (also used for the same position as Paint, and also for making logos) Subtitles On Sony Vegas The subtitles first appeared on AGKR's first episode, and they were white with blue border and a black shadow. From Episode 2 of the series to February 15, 2013, they got a new look: new smaller text with a black shadow all over it. From February 15, 2013 to present, the subtitles got a fatter black border around them, making the viewers easily to read them while put on a light background (grey that is darker 25-5% to white). If the quote was said far from its place, subtitles are not bold and they are regular and italic, making it easier to understand, by opinion of Blue Mario. Most of the content are made in Sony Vegas Pro 11, one of the most popular video editing software of all time. Matthew, Blue Mario's friend, also makes AGK series. He made only one episode due to boredom, but his friend Blue Mario hopes soon that Matthew can again continue making AGK videos. On GoAnimate Subtitles on GoAnimate are usually and often placed on a video when a troublemaker talks smack to a person who comes from a foreign country. They are usually placed on the top center corner, but sometimes on bottom center corner. Blue Mario didn't made any type of videos of a troublemaker talking smack to a person that comes from a foreign country. He will be able to do it soon, and will place subtitles on a corner by his decision and also, his own opinion and his imagination, by customizing the font and color of the text, and also the weight, and the background color of the text box. Trivia *Both Blue Mario and JoeyComedian240 have the same age. *Blue Mario's pants have a belt, which looks like it mocks the viewer. However, Blue Mario doesn't show it except for April Fools' Day. References External links *YouTube channel *His Google+ page Category:2003 Births Category:Awesome Users Category:Good Users Category:Cool Users Category:Cool People Category:Anti Villains Category:Good people Category:Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Living people Category:Teenagers